


Swinging in Your Heart Beats Rhythm

by LebreTim



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dancing in the moonlight, just some romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LebreTim/pseuds/LebreTim
Summary: Conner takes Tim out to dance....Or something like that.





	Swinging in Your Heart Beats Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a video called Halo by Ane Brun but it's your last dance with the love of your life. You can check the music on the Youtube Channel called l0user.  
> I knew the closer I'd ever get to live something like that would be writing fanfiction about it so that's what I did.

They have been riding for about an hour. Conner had insisted he took the fastest exit of the city and they had left the gloomy atmosphere of Gotham behind long ago. There was soft music playing in the car and Tim couldn’t help but shake his head along with the rhythm while stealing glances at his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend was slightly hunched forward, eyebrows knitted, eyes glued to the road ahead in an attempt to take in every detail of their surroundings. Or so Tim thought, honestly speaking he couldn’t tell the difference from the cornfield they had driven by five seconds ago and the one they were now.

“So… Where should we be again?” He had made a similar question even before they got in the car but the meta only shrugged his shoulders and said: _it’s a surprise_. Well, Tim was starting to believe it was also a surprise for Conner because he didn’t look like he had a clue of where they were heading. When some time passed and Tim was only met with silence, he went on. “Yay, this place is the bomb!”

The sound the super made was half a laugh and half a snort. Once they fell in silence again Tim had more than accepted he wasn’t going to get any information from him so it was quite surprising when Kon spoke up. “I was flying when I first found this place.”

Tim waited a couple of seconds for him to elaborate and when it seemed like his boyfriend wasn’t going to, he hummed to encourage him.

Conner licked his lips and shyly whispered. “I’m having a little trouble to find it from this point of view.”

The young man behind the wheel threw his head back slightly as an open laugh escaped his lips. It shouldn’t still amaze him how easily the meta could make him feel light and free like he didn’t have a care in the world, but it still did.

“Turn left! Turn left!” Kon exclaimed whilst pointing his finger, almost hitting Tim’s face in the process.

He followed the instructions quickly, the car making a sharp curve to said direction. Both men followed the movement and started to slightly shake along with the vehicle once it began to make its way up the rough dirt road.

Tim hasn’t stopped laughing yet. In any other situation, he wouldn’t be so careless while driving, but Kon’s enthusiasm and the lack of other cars around them caused him to act by instinct.

Conner’s laugh had joined his boyfriend's, his eyes shone with mischief as he leaned against the seat. His happiness had a little to do with the fact that he finally knew the right way and a lot with the satisfaction it gave him to see his Robin so carefree. He opened a big smile. “Stop laughing, I’m trying to do something nice for us.”

Tim calmed down and nodded his head. “Right, this road is doing wonders to my back and my car.”

The super pouted and crossed his arms. “You’re too mean to me. I should just fly away and leave you here alone.”

It was an empty threat, of course, but it didn’t stop Tim from reaching for Kon’s hand and intertwine their fingers. “I’m sorry, baby,” He purposely used the pet name to bring a smile to his boyfriend's lips. It worked, he was a sucker for them. “I don’t know where this is heading, but I’m sure I'll love it.”

“You better,” He replied and they fell in comfortable silence for the rest of the way. There was nothing particularly special about the place, anywhere you looked at you would see the green of trees and grass. For a guy raised in a concrete jungle like Gotham, it was a nice change of environment but it was hard to guess what had caught Conner’s attention. “Here, you can stop.”

Tim did as told, watched as the super connected his beat-up cell phone to the car song system and put some music on. He couldn’t recognize the melody so he just stared back at his boyfriend smiling face waiting for his next move.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked in a soft but yet confident tone.

The young man thought he should laugh, call the other one a sap or something like that. The problem was that just this simple question was enough to make warmth spread through his body and feeling his cheeks hurt – he wasn’t quite sure if it was for the amount of blood running there or because of how wide he was smiling -, he nodded his head. “Of course.”

Kon exited the car and walked to his side, opened the door and offered his hand like a true gentleman. Tim was quick to accept and once he was out of the vehicle he felt the warm breeze of the night hit his face and play with his hair. The full moon above was more than enough to lighten their surroundings and suddenly he understood.

Even though Kon could fly them anywhere in the world he had chosen that simple location so they could have a moment of normalcy and act like the two idiots very much in love they were. Although simple, the gesture was enough to make the young man fall even deeper for the other.

So yeah, maybe Tim’s smile found a way to grow even bigger…

The meta lead him to the front of the car and put his big hands on either side of his hips, he then made a face and took his hands back to scratch the back of his neck. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, so…” He admitted.

Tim chuckled and got closer to his boyfriend. “I’ll lead.” After all, he had plenty of experience due to all the balls he had to attend.

A soft voice started singing and Tim was the one to hold the other’s waist. Kon started a little bit awkward, watching his steps carefully before getting more confident and swing slightly.

The young man rested his head against the super’s chest and sighed heavily. Although he wanted the time to stop right then and there so badly, he knew it wasn’t possible so he made sure to hold him tight and enjoy every second.

Conner fastened his hold as well and landed a light kiss to the top of his head. “I know we don’t really do things like this but…”

“It’s the best surprise ever,” Tim replied before the other could start doubting his acts. “Thank you.” He whispered and just to reinforce his words started to softly whisper along with the music. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you guys liked it and if you did make sure to check some of my other works.  
> Have a nice everything, bye-bye.


End file.
